


How It Is

by dreamdustmama



Category: Merlin (BBC) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-07
Updated: 2010-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamdustmama/pseuds/dreamdustmama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>They're both a bit drunk, two pubs behind them and three more to go.  They've done this a countless number of times, sweat and heat and the thrum of desperate energy coursing through them.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	How It Is

Bradley moans softly as Colin's hands slip under his shirt, and he tilts his head back against the tree behind him. Soft lips and hot tongue trail up his neck and across his jaw, rough bark digging into his back as Colin's body presses up against his. The cool-warm night air of spring surrounds them, sending a shiver over Bradley's skin.

They're both a bit drunk, two pubs behind them and three more to go. They've done this a countless number of times, sweat and heat and the thrum of desperate energy coursing through them. This is how it is and Bradley will never get tired of it, will always crave the taste and feel of Colin, the bright, happy smile that sends his heart lurching against his chest.

"You're mad, Morgan, do you know that?" he says quietly, rubbing his thumbs over Colin's hipbones and feeling the jut of them through the denim of his jeans.

"Mmm," Colin murmurs, tongue dipping behind Bradley's ear. "So I've been told." He pulls back and smiles, full of an innocence Bradley knows better than to believe, eyebrows rising in question. "Unless you'd rather just go ahead to the next pub and find Katie and Angel?"

"No," Bradley is quick to assure him, flushing slightly at the wicked flash of teeth he gets in response. He slides his hands up the back of Colin's t-shirt, over warm skin and the bumps of Colin's spine, heat curling through him at the hitch of breath it causes. "No, this is fine."

Colin chuckles, low and rough, leans forward to press their lips together and lick his way into Bradley's mouth. The kiss is wet and filthy, teeth and tongue and heat, the familiar taste of whiskey and Colin making him whimper. He presses his hands harder against Colin's back, pulling him closer, not ever wanting to let go.

Bradley arches his back and slips his thigh between Colin's, sliding it along the hard length of the other man's erection. Colin moans and then bites down on Bradley's bottom lip, pulling it into his mouth and sucking harshly; one hand slides down and he presses the heel against Bradley's cock, rubbing slowly as he releases Bradley's lip.

"Fuck, fuck," Bradley breathes, thrusting against Colin's hand, fingers digging into his back.

Colin moans again and moves to fumble with the button of Bradley's jeans, yanking them open and pulling the zip down. He slides his hand inside and wraps his fingers around Bradley's hard cock, breath shuddering out of them both at the contact. Colin kisses him again, hard and deep, and strokes his hand along Bradley's length.

"Love touching you," he murmurs, trailing his lips from Bradley's mouth and across his jaw, tongue flicking against sweat damp skin. His hand moves in a steady rhythm, thumb sliding over the leaking slit at the top. "Love how you feel in my hand, in my mouth, in my body."

Bradley struggles to breathe, snaps his hips, cock sliding through the slick, tight circle of Colin's hand. He buries his head in his neck, mouthing wet kisses down to his collarbone and sucking lightly. Colin's breath hitches and his hand tightens around Bradley's cock, rhythm faltering slightly but quickly smoothing back out. Bradley's eyes flutter closed and he gasps against Colin's skin, feels him shiver.

He's right there, so close, and then Colin twists his wrist sharply and Bradley freezes. A deep groan wrenches from his chest and he's spilling over, Colin's hand working him through it. He's barely finished before he's pushing him away, reaching for the fly on Colin's jeans. He shoves his hand inside, grips his hard cock tightly and pulls.

Colin curses, hips stuttering and bucking, a throaty moan echoing in Bradley's ear. He strokes hard and fast and it doesn't take long before Colin makes a choked noise and comes, hot liquid covering Bradley's hand. He moans softly, collapsing forward and pressing Bradley harder against the rough surface of the tree.

They stand there for several minutes, a warm breeze brushing over them and drying the sweat on their skin. Colin's soft breath ruffles through Bradley's hair. It's quiet, peaceful, and Bradley is glad that Colin convinced him to duck into the small park.

"Told you it was a good idea," Colin suddenly says, pulling back to grin at him.

Bradley laughs and slides his hand from Colin's jeans, using the other one to dig into Colin's front pockets for the napkins he had seen him swipe from bar number two. "Yes, you did," he admits, unable to keep the smile from his face as he hands Colin half the napkins. "And, as usual, you were right."

"As usual," Colin agrees, and Bradley gives him a mock glare.

Colin just grins innocently, and Bradley can't do anything except pull him close and kiss him.


End file.
